Melody of Love
by FrostedCherry
Summary: Musa and Riven refuse to admit their feelings for each other, but when Jared starts to go on dates with Musa more often, Riven decides to do something. MusaxRiven
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I love reviews and I love criticism to! Correct me on any grammar or spelling. Hope you enjoy the story R&R! **

**_P.S I didn't like Musa's season one outfit or her hair so I changed it to her late season 2/season 3 outfit. (Blue tube top with blue arm warmers and blue skinnies.)_**

**_Chapter 1: Introduction _**

"Wakey wakey Musa darling" Stella sung. Musa groaned. "Wake up Musa! Today's the day where we visit Red Fountain! Think of the boys! Think of Riven! " Stella exclaimed. "Fine fine I'm getting up Stella. And for your information, I do not like Riven" Musa replied. "Sure you don't." Stella said sarcastically. She strode out the door. Musa sighed.

Musa put on her blue tube top, blue skinny jeans and blue arm warmers. She tied her long midnight blue hair into two pigtails. Bloom popped her head inside her room. "Ready to go Musa?" she asked. "Yea" Musa replied. Stella came in and dragged Musa out with her "Come on Musa! Stop moping!" she said cheerfully.

Musa wasn't that excited to go to Red Fountain. She could see why the rest of the girls were so excited; because their boyfriends were there. "I guess we're loners for the day, huh?" Layla said as she sat next to her. "Yeah I guess so." Musa said.

At Red Fountain the guys came and greeted the Winx. The girls went and hugged their respective boyfriends, only Riven, Layla and Musa stayed to the side. Unknowingly to the girls a guy with blue hair was standing further off to the side staring at Musa. Riven saw this and glared at the guy. But the guy didn't seem to notice_._

Stella pulls Musa to the side and starts walking over to the blue haired guy. "Here I have someone I want to introduce you to." Stella says. "This is Jared; he'll be taking you around Red Fountain today. Just think of it as a date." Stella continues. Jared blushes. "What about Layla?" Musa retorts. "Layla will be fine, Musa don't worry and run along now." Stella winked. Stella pulled Musa close and whispers "I'm sure this guy will be better than that badass Riven."

Riven having heard all this followed Musa and Jared around Red Fountain.

**_A/N: Quite short I guess. Filler/Introduction if u say. Flames allowed! Feel free to criticize and review! I update quite often so you guys won't have to wait too long. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Of Dates and Of Kisses**_

**Author's Note: I'm feeling overly happy and excited. I managed to get Chapter 2 done! No writer's block... At least for now...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Winx Club. I'm saving up my money... $7.88 . That should be enough to buy the rights, right?**

* * *

_"Pfft"_ Riven thought. _"What does that guy have that I don't?"_ He followed the both of them around Red Fountain, wait he was more like stalking them. Jared and Musa sat down on a park bench. Jared left to go get Musa something to drink. _"This is my chance" _he thought. Riven walked over to Musa and sat down next to her. Musa startled, almost fell off the bench. Riven caught her just in time and lifted her back up.

"Enjoying your date princess?" Riven mocked.

Musa glared at him. "At least I have a date, jackass." Musa replied. Riven studied her carefully. _"She changed." _Riven thought.

* * *

___**Riven P.O.V**_

I studied her. She seems to have changed I thought. I looked at her hair, her long flowing beautiful midnight blue hair. After the spell that made her hair grow longer, she seemed more feminine. His eyes darted down to her chest then scanned her body and legs thoroughly. I imagined what it was like under that tube top, I imagined what it was like to…

"Hello? Off in wonderland?" Musa said to me.

"No, I was just thinking what you see in that guy." I replied, pointing to Jared. "Anyways I'm off, have fun on your little date princess." I got up and walked away."

* * *

**Narrator**

It was evening and the Winx were back in their rooms.

"So how was it? Stella asked. "How was Jared?"

"Ok… I guess he's taking me out on a date tomorrow" Musa replied nonchalantly. The girls squealed.

"That's awesome!" Layla exclaimed. After a lot more screaming, squeals, gossip and pillow fights they finally went to bed.

* * *

___**Musa P.O.V**_

Its 7:30 and Jared still hasn't come yet. I pouted. And I thought I was the one that was going to be late. Stella wouldn't let me go for the date without fixing me up. I was wearing a light blue strapless mini dress with a small bow right under her chest. Stella thought it suited my perfectly. I still can't remember how she managed to convince me to wear my hair down.

Jared came up to me breathless. "Sorry… Musa… I wanted… to… get you flowers" he said gasping between breaths.

I looked at the flowers, they were red tulips "It's okay Jared, I wasn't waiting for a long time" I smiled.

Jared treated me to dinner and he took me around Magix. Jared then invited me to his room at Red Fountain; he said he had something to give to me. I followed him back to Red Fountain. "Nice room Jared." I said. Jared pulled out a brown medium sized package.

"For you." Jared says as he holds out the package towards me.

I take the package and sit down on the couch. I slowly tear apart the layers and find another box. I frowned. I opened the box and I found a photo book. It was blank.

"This is for the memories we will make together." Jared says sweetly.

"Oh." I said "That's really nice."

Jared takes me by the shoulders and says "Musa, I want you to forget Riven. Start over with me." He looks at me hopefully then bends down to kiss me on the lips.

Startled, I pull away. Jared looks at me hurt. I realized my action hurt Jared and I look up at him and kiss him deeply. Jared immediately responded. I wondered what it was like if I were making out with Riven. I pulled away, I shouldn't be thinking about Riven when I'm kissing Jared.

"Jared I've got to go. Griselda will kill me if I don't."

"Okay" he says. Then he kisses me on the forehead.

I walk out of his room and bump into what I think is a wall or a column. I look up at the wall only looking up to find Riven right in front of me. I blushed.

"So how was he princess? Was he a good kisser?" Riven mocked lightly.

I blushed "Well…" Musa started. my mind went back to kissing Jared. I guess he was a good kisser, but\ there was something lacking. Then it hit me.

Jared is not Riven.

I guess I have been deceiving myself; the person who I really like is Riven. I have been avoiding my feelings for him… I just can't stop myself from liking him but I don't want to confess to him. I'm afraid… Afraid of getting hurt.

Riven looked down at me worriedly, "Hey you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine."

"Want a ride back to Alfea? I guess your boyfriend missed out some details." He laughed.

"I don't need your charity." I growled

"You sure? Cuz it looks like it's gonna rain. And there might be creepy creatures in the dark." He joked.

I looked up; it did look like it was going to rain. And besides I hate storms. Always been scared of them. Mom used to comfort me but now, I'm all alone.

"Fine I'll go with you." I replied.

I hopped on his leva-bike/hover-bike. (A/N: Is it a leva bike or a hover bike?)

"Hold tight." He says and smirks at me.

I glared at him.

* * *

__**Riven P.O.V**

"Princess, we've reached." I say to Musa. I looked behind me and I smile. She really is pretty when she sleeps, so delicate too. I fluffed up her hair to get her to wake up.

Musa yawned. She had fallen asleep during the ride. "I'm getting off." Musa groggily replies.

As Musa was getting off she tripped and almost fell. Luckily for her I caught her.

"Careful princess." I smirked.

Musa was dangerously close to him, too close. I took in the sweet smell of her hair and gazed into her azure eyes. I look down to her lips. They looked soft and luscious. I tried to resist kissing her but I couldn't I gave in and I leaned down and kissed her.

Musa tensed under my kiss, I pressed my lips harder to hers hoping she would respond. I pulled back. Musa seemed startled.

"So who's the better kisser now?" I grinned.

Musa, who seemed to recover from the kiss, blushes and grabs me by the arm and pulls me down.

"I don't know, your sample was too little, I need more." Musa says seductively. I felt Musa's tongue poking my bottom lip, asking it for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth. I felt her tongue fight with mine and it felt so good. My hands instinctively ran up and down her back. I grabbed her thighs and propped it up on my waist. It started to rain. Musa started kissing me again, with passion and intensity. I bit on her neck and she moaned. I licked that spot and started to create hickeys on her neck. With every hickey Musa would moan at the pleasure she was getting.

Musa tugged at my shirt and started to pull it off. Suddenly a clap of thunder came out and Musa screamed. I looked at her and held her close in my arms. I started to stroke her hair and I kept saying I'm here for you. Musa trembled. I kissed her forehead.

Musa fell asleep in my arms. I looked down at her and kissed her hair lightly. Her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore. I frowned; she got rid of her hallmark pigtails for that jerk Jared.

* * *

**Narrator**

Musa and Riven were outside Alfea for a few hours. Riven managed to break through the Alfea shield and get Musa up to her room.

"Good night princess." Riven whispers softly then he jumps out of her window.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! R&R **

**Till Next time!**

**xxFrost**


End file.
